Input devices, including proximity sensor devices (e.g., touchpads or touch sensor devices), are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. A proximity sensor device may include a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the proximity sensor device determines the presence, location and/or motion of one or more input objects. Proximity sensor devices may be used to provide interfaces for the electronic system. For example, proximity sensor devices may be used as input devices for larger computing systems (e.g., opaque touchpads integrated in, or peripheral to, notebook or desktop computers). Proximity sensor devices are also often used in smaller computing systems (e.g., touch screens integrated in cellular phones). Proximity sensor devices may also be used to detect input objects (e.g., finger, styli, pens, fingerprints, etc.).
When a large interference signal is present, it is more likely that that position of an input object in the sensing region will be incorrectly determined and/or fingerprint sensing operations will result in incorrect matches. Accordingly, the architecture of the proximity sensor device should be designed to detect and mitigate interference signals.